


Oooh~ Daddies~ - Part 1 - Kizaru x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Oooh~ Daddies~ - Part 1 - Kizaru x Reader

You were giggling silently behind your desk at the Marine Ford headquarters, behind the cover of a file, you were able to look at your secret porn magazine, one hand was holding up the folder whilst the other was between your legs, your fingers toying with your clit. This was your favorite thing to do, playing with yourself with the risk of getting caught, wanting it to lead to so much more. So far, you haven’t been caught, but not surprising since your desk was in the furthest, darkest, unnoticeable corner, nobody ever bugged you since you always looked busy, with a few stacks of secret pornography all disguised as files. Even the noises you made weren’t even heard by others, your chair was stained with your juices that you pumped out everyday, still, no one noticed, even though your smell was intoxicating to the area around you.

When Inspection day came around, the admiral Kizaru was in charge of checking on everyone working, having to make sure that everyone was, even you. You strategically hid your stash away and were forced to actually work, but you were able to stay focused with the aid of your special toy, leaving it to vibrate inside you without anyone becoming the wiser, you did want to keep your job after all. Kizaru was lazy, so he would only peek over shoulders and scan over what they were doing, so you didn’t have much to worry about, you just focused on your work and tried not to draw attention to yourself. When he finally got to you, his face seemed to change, which made you nervous, he seemed to have taken a deep breath, ‘did he notice the smell? I covered it up with perfume..’ You thought nervously, trying to keep focused on work. He hummed his gaze hidden behind the reflection of his lenses, he happened to reach for a file and opened it, scanning though whatever was inside, taking a long while. ‘Shit.. I hope that isn’t-‘ Your worried thoughts were stopped when he closed and placed the file back down, “hmm~ keep up the good work~”

Relieved after he left, you went back to work, waiting until the end of the day to rush home and get your jollies off. When the time did come, you grabbed a few of your special folders and tucked them away in your bag, biting your lip on your stroll home. You were daydreaming the whole time, dirty thoughts flooded your head, making you drip somewhat, “oh no~ I hope nobody follows my trail home~” You hummed softly, looking behind you only to see nobody behind you, “damn it.” You continued the rest of your walk home in sadness and disappointment, though, you left the door to your quarters open like usual, but expected nobody to come in.. like usual. Your room was just a whole bedroom, kitchen close to your bed and your bed close to the door, but not as if anyone ever came in. You plop down on your bed, placing your bag on the ground then taking out one of your folders. “Oooh~ this is one of my favorites~” You hum in delight after seeing the cover of the magazine, tossing aside the folder disguise.

You buried your face deep in the dirty magazine, enraptured with dirty thoughts, not noticing that someone had sat beside you, peering over your shoulder. You were humming a tune and giggling, not hearing the person ask, “whatcha readin~?” In a familiar lazy tone. It wasn’t until they leaned in closer that you noticed the man himself, admiral Kizaru, his chin resting on your shoulder as he looked at the magazine with you. A light blush creeps on your face but you continued, letting him continue. “Ooh~ this is a really good~ is this a collectable~?” He hummed questioning with delight, his hand snaking on your thigh, “I-I guess! It’s hard to find this copy,” you squeak, giggling in embarrassment, wriggling yourself closer to him so you could rest on him. He then moved his hands to rest on your shoulders, rubbing them sensually with his large, long fingers, “you have exceedingly good tastes~” He hummed, pressing his fingers deeper, “y-you think so?” You breathe, your face becoming flustered, your body melting to his touch. 

“Do you think~ you would want to try those sexy things~?” A smile made it’s way to your lips, “maybe~” You hum, unbuttoning a few buttons to reveal some cleavage, he glanced down and chuckles, bringing his lips close to your ear and purrs, “how about~ for daddy~?” A shiver went down your spine, you swallow and manage a meek, embarrassed, “yes,” past your lips. “Well then~ why don’t you pose for daddy~?” He suggests in the most suggestive manor his tone of voice would allow. “That depends, which one of my features would you like to see more of? My luscious breasts or my curvaceous booty?” He looked over you, his face looked slightly more perverted than usual, “both~!” He chimed, giving both body parts a quick feel. You pause for a moment, trying to think of a good pose and deciding on a Hawkeye initiative type pose that you remembered seeing in one of your magazines. You crawl to the center of 6the bed and attempt the complex pose, even with your flexibility it proved quite difficult, but you managed to strike the pose, though poorly. He didn’t seem to mind it though, his gaze on you, though behind his sunglasses, was of that of excitement and hunger. His hands started to shake with excitement, so much so that he gripped your legs and forced you to face against the bed with your legs out spread, “daddy wants to play~”

You gasp embarrassed and wiggled your hips, jiggling your bottom, “w-what would daddy like to play?” He rumbles a chuckle, “I thought maybe~ daddy could punish you for that little porn stash you have at your work desk~” Your face becomes a brighter red, “oh geeze! You did see it!” You gasp, covering your face, “I’m so poor at organization~” You purr, lifting up your backside for him to present your backside to him more, teasing him. He loosened his grip on you and slipped his hands up your thighs to your buttocks, “so soft and round~ daddy loves this~” You giggle and press your backside against his hands, pressing it further back against his crotch, “I love it when daddy praises me.” You press back further and make him sit, picking the magazine back up and thumbing through the pages, “do you see anything you’d like to try daddy?” He glanced through the pages as he fondled your breasts, “they all look so fun~ why don’t you pick for daddy~” He purrs in your ear, circling your hard nipples that poked through your shirt. Biting your lip, a heavy blush on your face, you stop at one section where public sex was the theme.

"Oooh~ I've done that one~ and that one~ and that one~ that one is my favorite~" he pointed to the ones he had done, stopping at the bathhouse, "I've never done it there~" You peer over it and giggle, “I wouldn’t mind taking a bath with daddy,” you hum eager, “will I get to wash daddy?” He rumbles lazily, giving a just as eager thrust to your backside, “oooh~ most definitely~” You bite your lip, trying to suppress your exited panting, “y-yay! I get to clean daddy!” You stammer excited, still biting your lip, “come now baby~ there’s a communal bath house down the hall from here right~? Do you wanna borrow daddy's coat~?” He asks somewhat genuine, though, still clouded with lust as he rubbed your thighs. “Y-yes please daddy! Will you carry me too daddy?” You ask, shifting around to face him, your legs wrapped around your torso, you could feel his massive throbbing member pressed against your bottom. His shaft standing at attention, he stood up, hands firmly on your backside, “d-daddy wil just carry you like this then~” He stammered somewhat, you giggle and point to his coat, “coat please daddy.” He nodded and takes his coat off, putting it around you, covering you along with his log of a member that was covered by the cloth of his pants.

He gingerly strolls to the door, his hips moving slightly as he opened the door, getting his pants wet somewhat from your juices that soaked through you skirt and panties. “This is punishment for hiding your dirtiness from daddy~” He rumbles. You wine in protest, quivering with excitement, “daddy is so mean!” You reach down and run your palm over his shaft, trying to coax it out of hiding. He let out an anxious sigh and speeds up, juices seeping out through his pants and somewhat through the coat. You giggle and reach to unzip his pants, feeling his bare shaft against your moist panties. You giggle looking up at him seductively, biting your lip and starting to grind against him fiercely, causing his knees to buckle slightly, “what’s the matter daddy? You look tense~” He stops, swallowing a lump in his throat andswiftly pins you against the wall harshly, rubbing his shaft feverishly against both your entraces, “do you want to have daddy take you here and now?” He spoke in a rather deep tone, people that would pass by in the hall would awkwardly stroll past you two, averting their gazes. The thought of everyone watching was exhilarating to you, “please daddy! I’m such a naughty girl~ I need to be punished right now! I want you to fuck me so hard that everyone that passes by can feel it~” You beg and plead, rubbing his chest and pawing at his chest like a cat in heat.

He again swallows, staying silent for a moment, a silent rumble in his chest would slowly form into a chuckle, he removes his coat from you and lets it fall to the ground, revealing the hot mess that was you and his throbbing, dripping member that held you up, “such a naughty girl~” He hummed, tearing off your clothes and dropping the shreds all over the ground, “daddy is very pleased~” A heavy blush came upon your face, you hid it swiftly in his chest, your thighs tightening around his waist, “does daddy want me as much as I want him?” You breathe, grinding against him again, his anxious throbbing became too much for him. He swiftly and suddenly entered you blindly, fortunately into your sopping wet mess, a grunt escaping him, “it’s so tight in here~” A loud moan escaped you as he entered, your legs forced wide open to give him easier access, “K-Kizaru~! You’re so big!” He chuckles, relentlessly thrusting into you from the start, “Oooh~ it went in so easily~ you must have really wanted daddy~” Heated gasps brush past your lips, your nails digging into his shirt and onto his back, “I did! I really did! Angh~!” He grunts and groans lazily as he went rampant on your insides, slamming the back of your womb with full force. People around trying to make their way around would continue past awkwardly, looking away as to give some kind of privacy, some brave others would stick around for a few minutes at their own risk, some even braver souls would be stroking off right there.

“D-daddy~ e-everyone’s watching~” you moan in delight, your fingers moved to the back of his head, entwined in his messy, curled hair, intense amount of pleasure grew within you, you couldn’t help but drool. “Oooh~ sooo good baby~” He groaned, his face slightly more expressive, “now~ daddy wants you to slap his face~” You give him a hazy, confused look, “B-but- I don’t wanna hurt you daddy,” you wine in protest. He frowns and slows his pace to an agonizing speed, “I’ll stop if you don’t hit daddy~” he warned, it agonized him to slow, but he wanted to be abused, digging his nails into your thighs. “Y-you wouldn’t,” you gasp, your hips moving faster against his slower thrusts, desperate for your climax. He grips your thighs and presses them up against the wall, pulling all but his tip out, you wine in protest, “daddy no!” You wriggle your hips in protest, trying desperately to move him back, you were so close. Giving in, you lightly pat his face in a feeble attempt to slap him, “you have to hit daddy harder than that~ from the way you’re hitting daddy~ you want me to pull the plug~” He teased you, moving his tip in small circles. “I don’t want to hurt daddy,” you wine, biting your lip harshly, “I love you too much to hurt you,” as much as you didn’t want to hurt him, you were starting to get desperate. “Oooh~? Well I guess you don’t love me that much~” He chuckled inching his tip out, “I’ll just pull out and finish myself off~”

“A-are you sure you really want me to hurt you daddy?” You asked carefully, his tip barely still inside, you didn’t want to abuse your superior officer without proper confirmation, you were a marine after all. He smiled and made a slight masochist expression, “yes~ hit daddy~ abuse daddy~” His member pulsates excitedly, slipping a bit more back inside. You close your eyes, taking a deep breath, coming to terms with what you had to do to finally get off, then slapped his face with a loud clap against his skin, “daddy deserves punishment for making me hurt him.” He gave a hard thrust at that, shuddering with arousal, “oooh~ daddy deserves more punishment~!” You gasp and tug at his locks again from the sudden thrust, “s-stop making me hurt you daddy.” He chuckles and pauses once again, still deep inside you, “keep hitting daddy~ you need to abuse daddy~ that is if you want more~” You giggle, lips finding your way to his neck to bite down then slapping his face once again, to the other cheek this time, “you’re so mean, Ki-za-ru~” The throbs and pulsates inside you, giving a fast and hard thrust, “more~ more~!” You pull back and give him a grumpy look before giving him a double slap, biting back a moan. He groans and goes back to his prior rampant pace, “daddy loves this~” You pant and slap him again, “Kizaru~ you’re so… Kinky~!” You tug him down by his collar and force him into a passionate kiss, “mmmhmmhmm~” He hums, gripping your bottom and teasing your back entrance with one of his large fingers. You bite at his lip and smiled seductively, wriggling your bottom towards his finger, just how kinky are you?” He shuddered from the bite and prodded your back entrance eagerly, “I would assume I’m just as kinky as those magazines you read~ if not more~”

Your fingernails dug in his shoulders and scraped down his back, “such a naghty boss I have, such a naughty daddy, maybe you’d like me to tease your hole sometime?” He smiled in delight and finally slipped is finger into your back entrance, “oooh~ now who’s the kinky one~?” He purred, pumping his finger, “the one that reads all those dirty mags,” you moan, slapping him again, only to have hi avaoid your slap, “too slow~” He smiles with delight and happily pumps his finger in unison with his thrusts, going wild in both holes, “you’re going to make daddy cum~” You could feel your head swimming with pleasure, he was driving your insides wild, “f-fill me up daddy! Fuck! You feel so good!” He rolled his head back and let his juices flow freely within you, never slowing his hips or his finger, “oooh~ baby~” You moan lowly as you climaxed around him, gripping his shoulders tightly and arching your body against his, “Kizaru!” He smiled happily, eventually slowing his pace and pulling out of you, “oooh~ I’m in love~” He chimes. You rest against his chest and weakly reach up to give him a soft slap, “don’t tease me like that.” He rumbles and rubs your back in a surprisingly comforting manor, “but you got such pleasure out of my teasing~” You hid your face away in the crook of his neck and mumbled, “when it was physical..” He chuckled, “come now~ you got to punish daddy~” A shudder of delight from the thought, “didn’t that make up for any displeasure~?” You puff out your cheeks, trying to sound grumpy but instead your words come out sounding affectionate, “you’re a jerk.” You sit back, pressed against the wall and offer a smile, “I think we need a bath now… Daddy.” He let out a bit of a squeal of excitement, “oooh~ that sounds delightful~ I had almost forgotten~ perfect place for round two~” He tossed you a wink, pulling you back close to his chest, you chuckle and rub his chest, “I’m going to keep going until you can’t anymore old man.”

You kiss up his shoulder to his neck, he shudders with excitement, not hearing the big heavy footsteps approaching you two, “daddy would love to be your sex slave~” You giggle and nibble at his earlobe, “you’re such a pervert Kizaru,” you whisper into his ear, “I love it.” He coos, getting excited again, “hooo~” The gentle sigh of Fujitora sounded behind Kizaru, “Borsalino, you should be careful when taking your subordinate out in public, Akainu will stop you again,” the blind marine hums walking past. Your face becomes red, completely flustered, “Fujitora sir, were you listening to us this whole time..?” You ask carefully. “I may be blind young lady, but I’m not deaf,”Fujitora hums, “the sound of young people getting their jollies off to such a deed was quite prominent as well, I can only imagine the mess that was made.” Fujitora continues on his way, Kizaru frowns, “just ignore him baby~ he’s just a crazy old blind man~” Kizaru rumbles. “Don’t call him crazy, I think he’s kinda cute,” you hum silently, “I imagine his senses are rather strong when it comes to heavy petting.” Kizaru’s expression changed to that of a rather jealous one, “oooh~ you sound curious about that~ did you want to have playtime with him~?” You cock your brow at the thought that passed through your haed, “maybe I want to play with both of you at the same time,” you hum before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Oooh~ I’m telling~” He teased rather childishly, rubbing your thighs. “maybe I could get that stick in the mud Akainu to stick it in you~”

"You probably would like watching me get fucked, wouldn't you?" You purr, rubbing against his still exposed shaft, getting him hard again in an instant, “oooh~ you know me so well~” He gushed. “You’d love to watch me getting screwed by your colleague and boss, wouldn’t you Ki-za-ru~” You hum in a chipper yet seductive tone. His eyes became hearts and he started to rub himself against you again from the thought, “oooh~ daddy would love that~” You giggled as you bounced from his excited humps, “Maybe you should get Fujitora back here,” you muse, “you adorable pervert you.” He suddenly stopped and set you down, putting his coat around your shoulders, “oooh~! I have an idea~ I’ll meet you at the bathhouse~” You give him a rather confused look, “uh, alrighty?” You looked at him questionably as he walked away with a stride in his step.

To be continued.


End file.
